Sabrina & Roxie
by c0nFu3ed
Summary: Sabrina finds out why Roxie 'doesn't date guys' (rated 'R' for later chapters) Sab Roxie Paring
1. Feelings Exposed

**---I do not own any of the characters In Sabrina The Teenage Witch---**

 (IF I did though. I'd be SOOO RICH! Hee hee! -winks-)

_Italics: italics are thoughts…_

Sabrina Charged through the front door to meet Roxie sitting on the sofa watching the TV.

"I'm through with guys!" grunted Sabrina as she threw her jacket onto the floor. "Yeah, me too" mumbled Roxie through a mouthful of popcorn.

Slumping down on the sofa Sabrina took a handful of Roxie's popcorn and began to watch the film. She had a glazed expression on her face. Gulping down her last handful of popcorn Roxie gazed over to Sabrina. '_Man, she is so cute when she eats.'_

Sabrina turned to face Roxie, who was smiling at her in rather an odd fashion. "You okay Rox?" Roxie's smile broke and it quickly turned into a frown. "Yeah of course I'm okay. What are you staring at??" '_Are you staring at me? God! I hope you are.'_ "Nothing...honestly it doesn't matter" muttered Sabrina as she reached for the remote. Roxie folded her legs beneath and became engrossed In the TV. It was a romance. Aimee & Jaguar. '_Oh I wish our relationship could be like that_.' Roxie smiled and continued to watch.

Halfway through the film she heard Sabrina begin to cry. Roxie put her hand on her shoulder. A jolt of electricity ran down Sabrina's spine. "You okay Sab??" questioned Roxie. Sabrina looked at Roxie her face full of unusual concern… Sabrina shook her head swiftly and began to weep. Roxie removed her hand from her shoulder and closed the gap between them. She put her arm around Sabrina. '_God Roxie. This isn't a good time! Can't you see she's distressed!?!?'_

Sabrina wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at Roxie. "He's dumped me Rox. Josh has dumped me." Roxie fought hard to keep back a smile._ 'This is great!' _Thought Roxie. "Don't worry Hun it'll be ok, you'll find someone new, someone better…someone who deserves you." Roxie began to stroke Sabrina's hair slowly. Fanning it out between her fingers. "All men are dicks Sab. Your better off without one"

Collapsing into Roxie's chest Sabrina began to breath rather deeply. She was fighting back the tears. '_God! This feels so good!' _ Roxie thought, as her body pressed tightly against Sabrina's. "I don't even know why he dumped me though Rox." Sniffed Sabrina. "He just mumbled something about us not being compatible and then left me" Sabrina began to cry harder. Her whole body shuddering with each sob. Roxie began to rock her gently. _'Since when did Roxie become compassionate?'_  "Alone In the restaurant?" questioned Roxie. Sabrina nodded "THE PIG!" muttered Roxie through gritted teeth. Roxie continued to stroke Sabrina's hair. "I'd never do that to you Sab" said Roxie as she kissed Sabrina on the forehead then brought her into a tight hug.

_'Why's she doing this?' _Thought Sabrina _'Roxie never cares about anyone but herself.'_

Roxie began to trace her fingers down Sabrina's spine._ 'Why am I enjoying this??' _thought Sabrina. She let out a little groan of pleasure before holding Roxie at arms length. Roxie was stroking Sabrina's face with the back of her hand. Staring into Roxie's eyes, Sabrina saw something flicker in her eyes... '_Is That Lust!?!?'_

Before She had managed to answer that question Roxie brought her into a tight embrace. "Roxie! What do you thi" Sabrina's sentence was broke off by Roxie's lips pressing tightly against hers. Sabrina tried to push Roxie off but Roxie grasped her arms and pushed her onto the Sofa. Roxie broke the kiss. "Roxie!! I'm not like that? And neither are you! Are you?" said Sabrina her voice trembling slightly "Ever wondered why I don't date guys?" questioned Roxie. Her eyes glinting mischievously.

_'Roxie's…a…a lesbian then??'_

Seeing the quizzical look on Sabrina's face Roxie nodded as if she had read her thoughts. "I want you so much Sab." Breathed Roxie before she began kissing and nipping at Sabrina's neck. "No Roxie stop…please" Sabrina half-heartedly tried to push Roxie off her. __

Roxie's lips pressed once again against Sabrina's. Her fingers running through Sabrina's sweet smelling hair. Her tongue forced apart Sabrina's lips and she began to kiss her deeply. Before she even realised it Sabrina was returning the kiss. Their tongues wound around each other like vines._ 'What am I doing?!'  _Thought Sabrina. The kiss was deep and sensual. It seemed to last forever. 

Sabrina pushed Roxie off of her and slid off the sofa and scrambled to her feet. Roxie sat up with her legs bent beneath her. "It's not a big deal ya know Sabrina," cried Roxie throwing her arms up into the air.

"Not a big deal!?!? NOT A BIG DEAL!" Screamed Sabrina "You just kissed me."

"Excuse me? I? I? You kissed me back!" alleged Roxie as she got to her feet and walked towards Sabrina.

"No. No I didn't" muttered Sabrina "Yes you did" Roxie grinned as she put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder; another jolt of electricity was shocked through Sabrina. _God! Why is she doing this to me!?! _ Sabrina's thoughts were invaded by Roxie's hand on her arse. "Roxie! Get...off…me," breathed Sabrina as she pushed Roxie once again off her. Before racing to her room and slamming the door behind her _I've got to tell her how much I love her, before, before she does something stupid. What if she moves out? And goes to live with her aunts! _

Morgan entered dorm to the image of Roxie standing In the middle of the kitchen hugging her self. She had her eyes closed and was muttering something under her breath.

_Is she talking about Sabrina?_ Thought Morgan as she discarded her downy pink cardigan onto the banister.

Morgan clapped her hands in front of Roxie's face. Roxie's eyes opened almost immediately, she felt her face begin to flush. She stormed out of the kitchen toward her room. She stopped by her door for a moment, her gaze boring holes through Sabrina's bedroom door, before entering her own room and closing the door behind her.

"I knew you were weird Roxie," mumbled Morgan as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "But this is just scary…"


	2. Rejection

Rejection  
  
Dawn had just broken and light flooded Sabrina's floor.  Sabrina was on the internet searching…_'I need to find a spell to get Roxie off my back' _Thought Sabrina. Just as she thought she had found one Salem jumped through the window and landed on her lap knocking over the computer, which immedietly closed down. "No!" cried Sabrina. "Salem! I've been up since 5 this morning looking for a spell and now it's gone" Salem walked onto the table and began to wash himself. 

"Well…I can…help…you…what…type…of…spell…you…looking…for?" mumbles Salem between licks. "Oh it doesn't matter" said Sabrina finding herself becoming rather embaressed. '_I think ill stay with_ _my aunts for a while_. _Just until things smooth over' _Thought Sabrina. Salem began to make his way out of the window,"Will you tell Hilda & Zelda that I'll be staying for a few days?" asked Sabrina, she stroked Salem lovingly. "Yeah ok sure." Purred Salem before he jumped through the window and ran off down the street.

Sabrina zapped herself dressed and made her way into the living room, she was carrying a small suitcase in her left hand. Making her way to the door she grabbed her coat and began to put it on. She was startled by the sound of Roxie waking up. _'I better hurry, she'll only try and get me to stay' _

Roxie walked into the living room just as Sabrina was halfway out the door.  
  
"Hey! Sabrina, where are you going?" asked Roxie as she eyed up Sabrina's suitcase. "Hey, you're, you're not moving out are you?" cried Roxie as she ran towards Sabrina. _'No. What have I done? She's going to leave now, I'll never see her again!' _ "I'm going to stay with my aunts for a while" muttered Sabrina as she turned to leave. _'I've got to tell her how much I love her…before it's too late' _

Roxie grabbed Sabrina's arm and turned her round to face her. Sabrina stared at the floor Roxie cupped her chin In her hand and looked into her eyes. "Sabrina, please don't go…I, I Love you" breathed Roxie. Sabrina dropped her suitcase and her whole body began to shake. She pushed Roxie away and folded her arms. She choked back a tear before reaching for her suitcase and leaving. She slammed the door behind her.  
  
Roxie fell to the Floor on her knees and began to weep.  
  
**Chapter(s) 3 & 4 will be Roxie & Sabrina's P.O.V's on what happened after Sabrina left.**

_That's **IF **The first two chapters go down well…_

**-Please review- =_+**


	3. Self Hate

Self Hate 

Sabrina felt the door slam shut behind her and she collapsed against it, crying. Her suitcase crashed to the floor, spilling its entire contents over the floor, Sabrina slid down the door, her knees to her chest, her whole body heaving as she cried harder and harder…

Her aunt Zelda skidded round the corner into the hall, she put her arm around Sabrina. "What's wrong Sabrina?" questioned Zelda.

Sabrina muttered something about a fight, and… "Oh, there, there pet everyone has a dispute with their friends. We wouldn't be normal if we didn't! " Stated Zelda. Sabrina looked up at her aunt her tear stricken face told Zelda that something else was troubling her young niece. '_How can I tell you!? I can't!_' "You, you wouldn't understand," muttered Sabrina as her head collapsed into her lap. "Try me sweetie," cooed Zelda, as she soothed her distressed Niece. Pushing her away Sabrina scrambled up the stairs and collapsed on her bed, her nice bed, her safe bed.

She gently fingered a Polaroid of her and Roxie, They both looked So Happy back then…_'How have things changed so much?'_

_'I have to get this sorted out' _Sabrina Thought, as she drifted off slowly to sleep.

**This Is Sabrina's POV. Roxie's POV coming up in the next chapter.**


	4. Self Harm

Self Harm 

****

Roxie sat at the end of her bed, knees curled tightly against her chest, she was breathing deeply, trying to hold back the tears. _'Why me god?'_

She sat up and walked over to her desk at sat down, staring up at her reflection. She was a mess; she lit a cigarette and took a long drag trying to get her thoughts together.

_'Why would Sab do this to me? I…I thought she cared.'_

_'Did I read the wrong signs?'_

Various thoughts were flowing through her mind. She was hurt, very much so.

"I'VE RUNIED OUR FRIENDSHIP!" screamed Roxie into the dark room, here voice echoing eerily throughout the empty room.

"It's...all...my...fault..." breathed Roxie through her sobs, the hurt and pain overwhelmed her as she collapsed into a heap near the door. 

Staring through the room, all she saw was darkness, except for the glinting blade near her feet. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, sniffed hard and picked up the blade. She manipulated it with her fingers; it was shining in the light. Guilt began to grow inside her, and she squeezed it tightly as she again, fought hard to hold back the tears. 

She released her grip, and pulled up her sleeves, brining the blade up to meet her left wrist. She hesitated a moment, wondering if it was worth it... _'It?? Yes Sabrina is worth it. It's all my fault!'_

Agreeing with this she plunged the blade into her wrist and began to drag it across, gritting her teeth and tilting her head back as she wrenched the blade across. Feeling the blood began to trickle down her wrist, she let out a little gasp, and stared down at her wrist. She had cut along the entire length of her wrist without even realising it.

_'I'm still alive'_

Hurling the blade to the floor, she raised her arms above her head, and began breathing deeply, anger bubbling below the surface. __

_'What was I thinking? This is Sabrina's fault!' _ She rose to her feet and started to her bed, she stubbed her cigarette out on a picture of Sabrina, watching silently, her face drained of emotion as Sabrina was engulfed in flames…


	5. Invisibility

Invisibility 

****

Roxie glided ghost-like down the college corridor, staring at the work mounted at the walls, but not seeing them seeing nothing. Her mind wandered as she drifted sleepily down the hall. Her books grasped tightly in both hands at her chest.

~~~

Sabrina turned a corner to the vision of Roxie plodding dreamily down the corridor, the passing students were a blur and Roxie was the only thing that Sabrina could focus on, she tried to look away but was drawn to her even more. Roxie, like a siren was dragging Sabrina towards her…

Before they knew it they had both collided into each other, Roxie knelt down on the floor attempting to gather together her books; which were sprawled all over the floor. As Sabrina gazed around the now empty corridor before kneeling down to help her, Roxie had he books returned and Sabrina helped her to her feet. Roxie's cheeks flushed scarlet as she brushed herself down.

The same thought bolted through them both as they stared at each other.

'I hope she'll forgive me…' 

Roxie smiled at Sabrina gingerly before staring at the ground, "I…I'm s-" started Roxie before Sabrina interrupted her. "It's my fault" she breathed, "I totally over reacted" Roxie looked up into her eyes, the sparkle returning. A sub-conscious smile forming… She turned to hug Sabrina, but Sabrina shied away.

_'Not again!' _Roxie's mind screamed.

That guilt returned once more to Roxie, she stared, again, at the ground, and tugged at her left sleeve, attempting to cover her heavily bandaged wrist. Feeling Sabrina's gaze burn through her, quickly folding her arms, she backed away from Sabrina and began to walk past her.

She was stopped in mid stride by Sabrina's arm catching hers. Sabrina gently squeezed Roxie's arm, and traced her finger gingerly along it.

"Not just yet eh?" muttered Sabrina.

As she handed Roxie a small piece of paper, she smiled and walked off.

Roxie stared after her, watching her glide gracefully down the corridor. She was snapped back to her sense by the beginning of class bell ringing, she tightened her grip on the paper and rushed round the corner, leaning on her locker she stared down at the folded paper in her hand, she opened it and read the words carefully.

**'Meet me in the janitor's room at lunch'**

Roxie smiled.

_'at last' _she thought.


	6. Lack Of Concentration

I DON'T appreciate Flamers, and abuse towards my work. OKAY? –Loads shotgun- critism is fine. But if you are offended by f/f pairing then please don't read anymore. Lack Of Concentration 

****

Roxie sat at her desk in the back of her maths class. Her Maths professor babbling on about something,

'Blah Blah Blah' 

Roxie began to imitate him by making little crocodile type snapping noises with her hands. Harvey, sat next to her, gave a little snort of laughter. She smiled sarcastically at him before turning around face to face with Mr Rogers. "Something …amusing…you miss Peters?" breathed Mr Rogers, his wiry, grey oversized moustache wriggling like a serpent as he spoke, Roxie couldn't help but laugh. She covered her hand with her mouth and turned away from her. He squinted at her before turning on his heel and racing to the front.

He removed his glasses and began to clean them slowly with his jacket sleeve.

"Thanks to Miss Peters, you shall all be remaining ten minutes after class" the class let out a loud groan and Mr Rogers smiled evilly.

Roxie rolled her eyes and stared out the window, her chin resting gently in her hands, Sabrina racing through her head, she smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

'I wonder what Sabrina wants…what if she wants me? Yes…yes, she does. No, I'm being stupid now. She probably wants to end our friendship. Was she just toying with me earlier? Tugging at my heart strings???'

She pushed away all those negative thoughts and tried to concentrate on her Math work.

"Negative x to the power of y2 is equal to the angle of S-"

'Sabrina' 

"Focus Roxie, Focus! Enough talk of Sabrina."

 'You HAVE TO PASS THIS! You're already delaying your meeting with Sab by 10 minutes. You want it called off entirely!?!?!?'

Thoughts of the same nature were spinning around in Roxie's head, and unbeknown to her, the entire class had left and she was muttering to her self, while Mr Rogers watched her carefully. He walked towards her and stared down at her maths book. The word **_'Sabrina'_** was sketched all over the cover, and Roxie was etching hearts around them all. He nudged her shoulder gently.

~~~

Roxie was hurled back into reality, by the feeling of Mr Rogers hand on her shoulder, a little too close to her neck. She jumped up, startled staring at him, her eye filled with worry.

"Roxie?" questioned her tutor "Are...you...um...okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," screamed Roxie as she threw her books to the floor. Staring up at the clock she saw it was nearly 12.

'Oh No!' 

She turned away from him, trying to gather her thoughts together. He was chatting away aimlessly to her, but she wasn't hearing him.

~~~

She raced out of the room, skidded round the corner and began to half run-half walk toward the Janitor's Room. She skidded round another corner and came to a secluded part of the school. She was alone in that corridor and the door to the Janitor's room was right in front of her, she rest her hand on the handle, hesitating for a moment.

'What if she's gone? What if she thinks I don't care? ENOUGH Of what if's! This ISN'T the time nor the place. GET IN THERE GIRL!'

Agreeing with her thoughts Roxie opened the door and stepped into total darkness. "Sab? Sab are you here?" her voice echoed in the darkness. She let out a little cry._ 'She's gone'_

"Oh Sab, I'm so sor-" she began but she was hushed by a finger placed gently over her lips, Roxie squinted into the darkness trying to make out the figurine standing in front of her. "Sab?" a light was switched on and Roxie was standing face to face with Sabrina. Sabrina's breathing was steady and her voice was hushed, while Roxie's was ragged and hoarse.

Sabrina traced her finger gingerly along Roxie's jaw-line, her hand sprawled against her cheek as she tilted her head slightly and moved in closer towards Roxie, her mouth mere mm's from hers.

Roxie slid her hand down Sabrina's back, causing Sabrina to let out a small groan of pleasure. She spread her hand along the small of her back and guided Sabrina carefully towards her lithe form, she fitted perfectly. Sabrina smiled cheekily at her, as she slid her woman hood towards Roxie's. Smiling Roxie groaned quietly as she began to grind against Sabrina. Feeling her need Sabrina took Roxie's face in her hands and went up to meet her in a kiss. Roxie's hand slid down past Sabrina's back and squeezed her inner thigh tightly causing her to moan. Sabrina teased Roxie's lips apart with her tongue and began to kiss her deeply. Roxie didn't respond.

_'Have I gone too far?' _thought Sabrina.

But this thought was washed away by Roxie's tongue meeting hers. 

She began to return the kiss, more passionate than before. The wet heat inviting, arousing. Stroking Roxie's thigh Sabrina bent it around her petite form and continued to kiss and grind against Roxie. Roxie slid her hand down Sabrina's spine sending another jolt of electricity through her. Sabrina broke the kiss and began to moan, as Roxie Slid her hand underneath Sabrina's shirt. She tickled her midriff childishly, causing Sabrina to let out a little giggle. Roxie's eyes locked with Sabrina and that tension was there again. Sabrina seemed to be glowing. Pulsating, inviting Roxie. She looked into her eyes, as if asking for permission, Sabrina nodded and Roxie slid off Sabrina's shirt. Revealing her bear chest, Roxie bent down and began kissing at Sabrina's breast, nipping, sucking and teasing her nipples, enticing a moan out of Sabrina. Sabrina bent her head back and moaned loudly. "Oh…Roxie" breathed Sabrina…

THE JANITOR'S ROOM WAS FILLED WITH A BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT AND BOTH WERE HURTLED TOWARDS SOMETHING…

_Where_ are they going??? Hee hee! You'll find out in the next chapter! So you'll have to continue reading… -grins- =D

**Thank-yous –** I'd just like to thank the kind people for their reviews so far. I really appreciate them…


	7. Love Returned

If you have any good ideas that you'd like to see in my story, & would like a chapter dedicated to you. Please drop me e-mail.

c0nFu3ed@hotmail.com 

Love Returned 

****

The bright light faded and they were both back at their apartment. On Sabrina's bed. Roxie shot up.

"Sab?" 

"Yes?"

"What the fuck just happened" Roxie's voice was wavering.

Sabrina rose up and sat down behind her, and began nipping at her neck.

"It doesn't matter," mumbled Sabrina into Roxie's neck, "Come here!" she grabbed Roxie around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed.

Roxie turned around to face Sabrina she became overwhelmed with passion and forgot about how they had got there. She didn't care. They were there and that's what mattered. Sabrina smiled up at her and began to slide off her shirt. Roxie unclasped her bra revealing her toned, supple body beneath. Sabrina let out a small groan and began to slide off her skirt. Roxie unbuttoned her jeans. They both let out a small gasp.

'She's so beautiful' 

Roxie mounted Sabrina, carefully, and bent down to kiss her. Her hands sliding beneath herstopping at the small of her back, she guided her up to meet her and embraced her with a kiss, Sabrina rose her arms above Roxie's head and pulled her once more, down onto the bed. Roxie began deepening the kiss; she gently parted Sabrina's lips, and their tongues met in a torrid wave of passion. As they both began to meld with one another.

Breaking the kiss, they stared back at each other, they're breath ragged. Roxie started nipping at Sabrina's neck, whom tilted her head slightly giving Roxie more access. She trailed kisses down Sabrina stopping near her mid-riff to entice a moan out of her; she plunged her tongue deeply into Sabrina's navel, Sabrina groaned loudly.  Roxie became extremely aroused by this, and continued to trail kisses down the entire length of her body, halting between her legs. She looked up at Sabrina, yet again. Her eyes awaiting permission.

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Roxie "Cause I'm not going to stop this time."

Sabrina nodded.

Roxie smiled, and began to tease Sabrina apart with her tongue. She had to get inside her. Taste her, become her, she began to tease Sabrina, licking and sucking at her clit. Sabrina began to moan, "More," breathed Sabrina. Roxie sprawled her hand across Sabrina's stomach and squeezed her thigh with the other, as she continued to nip and suck at Sabrina. Sabrina's breathing became shallow and she began to breath Roxie's name. Roxie was extremely aroused by this, and began to moan as she pleasured Sabrina. Her moans sending small vibrations throughout Sabrina; who ran her hand through Roxie's hair, pushing her gently towards her woman hood. Forcing her deeper.

"Please?" begged Sabrina, between her moans.

Roxie was more than happy to oblige and plunged her tongue ever deeper into Sabrina. Who met her every time, Roxie continued to push Sabrina to the end of insanity. Her breathing quickening, her whole body shuddered, as she could take no more. She let out a big sigh of relief and began to moan quietly as Roxie lavished at the fruits that were left for her.

Sabrina's body began to quiver as Roxie slid up to meet her, her thighs pressed tightly in between Sabrina's. Roxie pressed her body tightly against Sabrina's. Flesh against flesh. Before she took her head in her hands and kissed her deeply. Sabrina could taste herself on Roxie, and was highly aroused by it. She slid her hand down Roxie's back enticing a moan out of Roxie. Before sliding it between her legs, she squeezed her gently and rolled her over.

She began to nip and suck gently at Roxie's neck, Roxie arched towards her, and Sabrina left her mark. Subsequently she skimmed down Roxie. Roxie writhed beneath her. Sabrina began to kiss at Roxie gently. "Oh, Sabrina" breathed Roxie, as she gently guided her head towards her aching need. Sabrina slid her tongue fiercely into Roxie. Grabbing the pillows behind Roxie rocked her hips toward Sabrina, meeting her every time.

Roxie bit at her bottom lip as Sabrina continued to pleasure her. Her wanting was being fulfilled as Sabrina nipped and sucked at her need. She released her grip on the pillows and arched her back as she began to moan deeply. She sat up and pushed Sabrina's head down, forcing her further into her. Sabrina hit that spot deep within Roxie and she traced her hands down Sabrina's back, tilting her head back, her jagged breathing returning. She plunged toward Sabrina, her breathing know in time with Sabrina's thrusts.

Her hips continued to rock toward Sabrina, who was now crouched between Roxie's legs, Roxie bent down and began to kiss Sabrina's back and neck as she was pushed to the edge. Not being able to fight it anymore, she gave in. Sabrina dominated, and the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Gritting her teeth, and moaning in ecstasy. "Oh, God!" she screamed "Sabrina!" Her eyes were half lidded and retreated to the back of her head, as she fell back onto the bed, breathing deeply. She felt a huge sense of relief. Her chest heaving heavily, Sabrina came up to meet her. Grinning. Roxie's eyes were glazed, as she tried to calm her breathing. Sabrina rested her head in the crook of Roxie's shoulder and stretched her arm over her middle. Roxie bent her arm beneath Sabrina and brought her into a tight hug.

They're warm bodies entwining.

Sabrina looked up at Roxie, who's breathing had now matched hers. Roxie smiled down at Sabrina, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I Love you," whispered Roxie. Sabrina nestled against Roxie. "I know."

The room darkened and they both drifted slowly off to sleep.

So. How was it? Good? Bad? Please No FLAMERZ. As I warned you in the previous chapter, that if you are offended by material such as this, that you shouldn't read.

_~~~Next Chapter In The Works~~~_


End file.
